Can You Hear Me Now?
by kittenkaboodle
Summary: Seto's brother, Mokuba, was in an accident...and is in the hospital. What happens when reality hits Seto, as he starts to break down? R
1. Bad News

**Can You Hear Me Now?**

**Chapter 1- Bad News **

**R&R Please

* * *

**

He sat in his chair typing away at his computer when the phone rang.

"What is it!" he yelled into the phone.

"Hello is this…Seto Kaiba?" a woman on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes,"

"Are you related to Mokuba, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes," Seto said, thinking that Mokuba was just in trouble at school again.

"Mr. Kaiba there is something I think you may want to know."

"What?" he said coldly. He was trying to hide the bit of concern inside himself. Seto was barely paying attention when the woman said the words that numbed his soul.

" Mokuba was in…an…accident,"

Seto couldn't respond at first. The shock made him speechless. His heart sank. His eyes widened. His throat swelled. He stared straight ahead at the wall.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

He summoned up his courage and asked, "What kind of accident?"

" A car accident," she responded sadly.

He couldn't take anymore of this conversation or he feared he might shed a tear. "Where is he?"

She told him where, and he quickly slammed the phone down on the receiver. He grabbed his trench coat off the coat rack, ran out the door and jumped into his car and drove to the hospital where Mokuba was located. He didn't even bother to take his limo, because he would have to deal with his chauffer. On the drive to the hospital the time seemed to go in slow motion. Every second seemed like a minute. Each minute seemed like an hour. Each breath was a struggle. When his heart would beat he would feel a sharp pain.

_Mokuba_…

Mokuba was in trouble, he knew, there was no doubt. When it came to his younger brother, Seto had a six sense about these things.

Mokuba needed his brother, to get him through this.

Seto could barely focus on the road in head of him. He nearly ran into a cement truck, which made him finally wake up from his trance-like state. He was tired, worried…confused…angry, maybe. He wasn't exactly sure of his emotions.

On the road, there was a red light and he slammed on his brakes. _Whoa, that was close._

When he neared the Domino City Memorial Hospital, his heart began to race. He nearly stopped breathing, as he flew through the revolving doors at the entrance.

On his way to the front desk, he saw the gang in the corner of his eye.

" Kaiba, wait," Yugi said quickly while Seto was running swiftly.

"…Save it, Yugi," he yelled icily, behind his shoulder.

Seto ran to the reception desk.

"M…m…m…Mr. Kaiba," the receptionist said, obviously shocked.

" Where is he?" Seto roared.

"R…r…r…right…d…d down the hall and to the left in room 562."

He dashed down the hall…he promptly stopped at the door to Mokuba's room.

Reality hit him…it hit him hard like a wave, crashing against a pier. He reached for the door handle. He felt the cold metal in his rough hands. He pulled his hand back. _What if he couldn't do this?_ His forehead started to sweat. His hands started to tremble. He slowly opened the door, to reveal Mokuba's limp body. _Oh, no._

" MOKUBA!"

* * *

REVIEW 


	2. Sleepless Night

**Can You Hear Me Now?**

**Chapter 2- Sleepless Night**

**R&R Please** _

* * *

Oh, no! Seto thought, as he opened the door and saw his little brother lay limply on a hospital bed. He stopped, dead in his tracks, in front of Mokuba's bed._

The only sound in the cold room was the sound of the heart monitor and Seto's loud and slow breaths. He was speechless; he just stared at Mokuba.

He could see all the medical devices that were hooked up to Mokuba, keeping him alive. Mokuba had a cast on his right leg, his left arm in a dark-blue sling. He had a big black eye, and wasn't awake.

Seto walked slowly over to Mokuba's side, and sat down on the hospital bed next to his young brother.

He looked around the room and saw that Mokuba was being kept alive on life support. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"…Mokuba…" he whispered. " Don't go…" _You can't leave me. _He reached for his hand; it felt cold.

A nurse entered the room. Seto turned towards her, then looked away.

" Sir," she said warily.

" What!" he shouted.

The nurse gulped. " Your brother…is…unconscious." She said getting a bit choked up.

Seto just looked at Mokuba.

" Sir?"

"Leave,"

"What?"

" LEAVE!"

"O…k…k…kay," she said, frightened, and left the room.

He just stayed in the hospital room, by his brother's side, until visiting hours were over. Seto left Mokuba's room and started to walk to his car when, " Kaiba," shouted a familiar voice.

He turned to see the gang sitting in the waiting room. Seto made a low growl. They walked over to Seto, all four of them, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristian.

" We heard about Mokuba," said Tea sadly with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

" Spare me, Gardener," he said coldly, " I don't need your pity."

" We don't pity you! We're just trying to help," said Yugi.

" Well, don't!" Seto snapped.

"Listen, Kaiba," started Joey. " We don't care about you, we came here to help Mokuba. So ya should just put aside ya differences and stop hatin' us…"

" For the good of your little brother," Tea finished.

Seto looked over at Joey.

" Wow, Wheeler, you're more controlling than I remember,"

" Shut it!"

"Hmm," Seto grumbled and walked out the door and stepped into his car.

" Who shoved a broom up his ass?" Joey asked sarcastically.

"_Joey_!" Tea yelled.

"_Sorry,"_

_Later,_

Seto couldn't sleep; he tossed and turned in his giant bed, thinking about Mokuba. His brother… his only family, might be running out of time. His heart was constantly racing.

The phone rang. He answered.

Seto sighed, and picked the phone up "Kaiba here," he said.

"Mr. Kaiba?" said a woman; he recognized the voice from the other phone call.

" What now?" he asked unkindly.

" It's Mokuba, sir," she began, "He slipped into a coma. We're not sure how long it will be until he wakes up… he may not even survive too much longer."

"…" Seto gasped silently. The words buzzed around in his head like a swarm of wasps. _Mokuba doesn't have much time. _He hung up the phone, not even bothering to talk to the lady about Mokuba.

He got out of his bed and stepped outside on his front porch. He looked out beyond the wooden railing and saw the landscape near his mansion. The vision of his brother lying limply on the hospital bed, kept flashing through his mind. What f he never saw Mokuba again. What if… he was already gone. No, that couldn't be; he wouldn't let that happen. He would stand by him 'till the end. The two were a team, and always will be…won't they?

REVIEW

* * *

Responses to first five reviews:-

_**Yugislittleangel:**_

_I know, poor Mokuba. Thanks 4 reviewing._

_**A very special person that you don't know:**_

Yes, I'm continuing this story (duh) I know that it was a bit unKaiba-ish, but it will get better.

_**Crazyaboutavatar: **_

_Thanks for the praise smiles_

_**Killer109:**_

Thanks for the compliment; I know I'm evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! grins happily 

_**Sour Schuyler:**_

_You read and find out about the gang. Funny comment. Hee Hee. I will think about the suggestion. _

* * *

A/N: Hope you readers liked it. It took me a while to write this chappie…SO YOU BETTER REVIEW. 


	3. Close Call

**Can You Hear Me Now?**

**Chapter 3- Close Call **

**R&R **

* * *

Seto stood there, on his balcony, looking over the horizon. He let the wind blow his brown hair, back and forth. He could have sworn it was paralysis, but in his heart he new it was just shock, or stress. He couldn't go see Mokuba, for visiting hours hadn't started yet, at the hospital. He just stared blankly at the sunrise, his blue eyes full with worry.

Seto needed to get out of this house; he had to go somewhere…anywhere. He wished he could go for a walk, but that wasn't possible, the paparazzi **weren't **what he needed. His car felt cold, when he stepped in side. It grumbled as he started to drive away from his mansion.

He drove for hours, or maybe that was just what it felt like. He passed by the game shop; he drove by Domino High School, which he used to attend. There were many places that were familiar to him, the arcade, and the park that he played at with Mokuba when they were very young. But there was one place in particular that made him avert his gaze and stop, it was the orphanage. It was closed now, but so many memories hovered in the air. He remembered coming here when he was twelve and Mokuba was five, and talking to him and cheering him up.

Then, he couldn't avoid it any longer, his mind flashed back to the day when he and Mokuba were adopted, and his life changed forever. Of course being adopted by Gosoburo made him rich, but it had been a very difficult time in his life, and he hated thinking about it. Then, inevitably, his mind drifted back to Mokuba and their life together. It was sad, that's what it was, that the two had always been together and now were forced apart. And that Mokuba was the only one whom he ever shared compassion with all of his life. He was the only one Seto ever trusted, and he always will.

It was then that he realized that it was Mokuba, who got him to where he was today, not Gosoburo, not the orphanage, the gang, or even himself.

It was Mokuba. Plain and simple. His Brother, was his reason to live, and was he who got him this far. Without him he would be nothing, his life would be nothing and always would be.

_

* * *

Later,_

Seto arrived early at the hospital, before visiting ours began. He sat impatiently in the waiting room with his legs crossed, eyes flashing to and fro. His mind wandered. _Where will I be in a year from now, will Mokuba still be with me? Will **I** still be here?_ He thought. But, he quickly dismissed it. He didn't want to think about what will happen. To him, and Mokuba.

He knew in his heart that he loved Mokuba. (Brotherly love, _duh._) No matter what they've been through, and how he treated him. He regretted it now, that he had ever treated him badly. But, of course, Seto had never hit Mokuba, he never even thought of that.

Seto also knew that he could NOT hold onto his little brother forever, Mokuba would eventually move on and out of his life, but he definitely did not want it to be this soon. But, beside his doubts, he knew that Mokuba would get through this.

"Sir, you may go in now," said a nurse.

He stood up and walked towards Mokuba's room, " Thanks…I guess," he said quietly behind his shoulder as he walked forward.

He entered the room. Mokuba looked different somehow. Was it the pale in his skin? Was it the limpness in his wild hair and body? He couldn't pinpoint the exact look that his brother had as he lay there. At first you would think that there was no soul in the body in front of the CEO. But Seto knew better. In side he knew that Mokuba was alive and fighting to be that way.

Seto sat down in a chair by Mokuba's side. "Don't worry," He muttered, " We'll get through this…together," As he said those words he looked down. He then looked up and he examined his brother's condition with his eyes.

Mokuba wasn't getting better for all he knew, but he didn't 'cause he wasn't a doctor.

He couldn't take the pain anymore; he took Mokie's hand, and massaged it gently with his fingertips. Then Seto said these kind words-

" Mokuba…" he began, " I know I may not be the worlds best brother, and I know you can't hear me. But I just wanted to say… You're the best brother a guy like me could ever have. And even if our journey stop's here, in this cold, deathly place, you should know… I will…never forget you."

He held Mokuba's hand up to his face. He felt the chill in his brother's body. Seto lay his hand back down on the soft cotton sheets, and as he did so he could feel the darkness lift from his heart… if he could believe it. He sat their frozen for about five minutes when a doctor came into the room.

" OH, hello Mr. Kaiba." The man said as he walked over to Mokuba to give him an injection in his left arm, the one opposite of Seto.

" Sir-"he started to ask, Seto looked over, " With your permission we may be able to save young Mokuba's life,"

Seto raised an eyebrow in confusion._ And you're telling me this now, Why?_

The doctor spoke again, " But doing so he may…die. But there is a possibility that if we pull him off life support, the shock to his body might wake him up."

Seto stared blankly at him for a moment, and then nodded, with his eyes at the floor.

"Nurse!" The doctor yelled down the hall. And a tall dark haired lady entered the room. "Pull the boy off life support!" he ordered.

She bent down to pull the plug. Seto couldn't breathe, for the few short moments went by.

A few seconds later, nothing happened, after Mokuba was pulled off the machine. Then…_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_ the monitor screeched.

" MOKUBA!" someone, who was obviously Seto, screamed. Tears slowly flowed from his eyes, but know sound came out. _What have I done?_ He thought. "…"

The doctor and the nurse went to the boy (Mokuba) quickly. The doctor checked his wrist for a pulse.

Nothing.

He looked over at Seto, and mumbled "I'm so sorry," then they both (Dr. and RN) looked at the floor, " There's nothing we can do," The two shuffled their feet as they went down the hall.

Seto, instinctively, yet again squeezed Mokuba's hand. It all went so fast he didn't know how to react. He sat there, petrified. Tears flew down his face, but still no sound. Many minutes went by and people hurried in and out of the room. Seto still just stayed where he was.

Then suddenly-

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_The monitor started again.

The doctor ran back into the room, looked at Mokuba, then Seto, then the heart monitor.

"I don't believe it!"

REVIEW

* * *

**_Responses to first five reviews- _**

**_Koi-bara:_**

_Thanks! And I didn't._

_**Mystical Sand:**_

_Yeah, poor Seto, Thankies!_

_**Sami Ryou's Hikari:**_

_WOW! That's a lot of praise, you're so sweet._

_**T.lei:**_

_Oopsies!_

_**Minor Arcana:**_

_Kaiba, would be devastated wouldn't he?_

* * *

A/N: Ha Ha, you all thought I would have killed off lil. Mokie so soon. You're wrong!

He's not dead!…REVIEW… and sorry for the delay.


	4. Sight for Sore Eyes

**Can You Hear Me Now?**

**Chapter 4- Sight for sore eyes**

**R&R**

The doctor stared in amazement at the heart monitor as it chirped noisily. After he had said those few short words a few times, he repeated them, " I don't believe it," this time he said it slowly in a quiet whisper and almost to himself, but Seto heard him, and was also amazed.

Seto stared wide-eyed. On his face there was no trace of the well-known Kaiba-like smirk and icy glare. Instead of looking at the monitor, he stared at Mokuba. Mokuba still hadn't stirred, but somehow you could tell that now there was life in his body. Seto couldn't help but smile, for the first time in a long time.

MOKUBA WAS ALIVE! HE WAS ALIVE!

Seto felt as if the cloud of despair that hovered over the Kaiba family had lifted. He felt so…so…alive at that exact moment when he knew that Mokuba was still in their, his body I mean.

He was still speechless and amazed as is the doctors and nurses and people down the hall that heard the commotion. Who knew that someone could be dead for approximately 18 minutes and then return to life.

Everyone there basically stood there amazed for about another 10 minutes before finally leaving. Seto was still lost in his trance, when the door swung open to reveal the gang; well at least some of them, actually only Yugi and Joey entered the room. Yugi walked in with a sort of cheerful attitude, oddly, Joey had a grim expression on his face, he looked sort of like a child, when they are all pouty and bratty over doing something like going into a bleak hospital room to comfort Kaiba because Yugi made him.

Seto glanced over at them and shot Joey a threatening glare. Seto couldn't help but laugh silently at Joey slowly cowering in fear. " What do you want, Wheeler?" he yelled angrily, " And Yugi."

"Grr," growled Joey as if to say _ya betta watch yer self, Kaiba!_ But he didn't even dare to say that aloud.

" We came to help," Yugi shrieked cheerfully, " You know with Mokuba," Joey mumbled something, but no one heard him.

" I don't need sympathy from you losers," Seto said. Joey grimaced, he couldn't take all the insults any longer, he left the room swiftly and quietly.

" Joey wait!" Yugi yelled after his friend and ran to catch him.

_Dorks!_

Seto now gave his full attention to Mokuba and his current state. He held his freezing hand.

" Mokuba, you have to wake up." He begged to no avail. " You have to….." His voice trailed off.

He stood there for a few hours holding the young Kaiba's hand, listening to Mokuba's steady heartbeat. When visiting hours were up, he quietly got up, let go of his brother's hand, and headed for the door. When he was a few feet from the exit of the room, he turned and looked back at Mokuba. It was painful to see him this way. He felt as if this was just one huge nightmare. He tried desperately to wake up if he was having a nightmare; he knew it wasn't. This was reality and he couldn't fight it. You know that you can't hide from pain and misery, it was just there and there was no denying it. Pain was like an unexpected and unwanted visitor. And that…he knew. That was exactly how he felt in his heart.

Seto reluctantly left the room, trying desperately to search his mind for answers to the dilemma of Mokuba. No matter how painful it was to admit it he realized that there was nothing he could do.

He went into the waiting room then exited into the parking lot. He frantically avoided the paparazzi while walking to his limo. Today he couldn't drive. His mind wandered too much so he called for a _private_ limo. He got in and sat down on the leather upholstery.

When Seto got home he wasn't quite tired yet. So he went out onto the balcony of his mansion and looked out at the starry night. The wind was fierce that night. His semi-long brown hair flapped against his face and in front of his azure eyes. He laid his hand on the cold metal railing of the balcony. His eyes closed as he thought of Mokuba and the mishap. After that he went back inside his mansion. He entered the room and walked down the hall; he went into Mokuba's room. Seto sat on Mokie's bed. The room was a mess; the maid must have forgot to clean up _again._ There were pillows and plushies all over the room. A smile slid across his face as he saw a small pile of Duel Monters cards in the corner. He walked over; next to the pile of cards he saw a drawing. It looked like a Blue Eyes White Dragon. At the top of a paper it said ' Seto's Dragon'.

That made Seto 'very' happy, to see that Mokuba was still there for him. He walked slowly across the house and into his own room, and sat down on the bed. The teen slid off his coat and shoes and slipped into bed. Soon the only noise was his silent breaths.

_

* * *

What? Where am I? I looked around. Darkness was everywhere. What is going on? Out of nowhere I heard a quiet beeping sound. It grew louder…and louder… and louder._

_What is that irritating but familiar noise? Suddenly the darkness gave way to light. I can see a figure lying on a bed. As the darkness was fading away I noticed what the figure was…_

_Mokuba.  
_

_I know where I am. I'm at the hospital where Mokuba is. Why am I here? The beeping stopped…now it was a long slow steady beep._

_NO…Mokuba._

_I ran over to my brother's side. A doctor was putting a tarp-ish thing over him. I brought my head down in silence._

_He's gone!_

* * *

Seto awoke breathlessly. His heart racing. _Good! It was just a dream._ His feet hardly hit the floor as he leaped out of bed. He grabbed his white trench coat, draped it over his shoulder, slipped on his shoes and headed for the door. The night was dim and he raced down the street corner, not caring who saw him. The moon was straight above and full. It was midnight. Seto slowed down as he neared his destination. He stopped for a moment to regain his breath.

As he opened the door, onlookers gasped. He ran once again, turned a corner and went to Mokuba's door. He stopped at the front of the door and slowly and breathlessly opened the door. Instantly, Seto saw Mokuba and hurried to his side. A nurse entered the room, but didn't say anything and quickly left.

" Oh, Mokuba… I'm sorry I left you…I promise I'll never leave your side until you wake up." Seto murmured. As he said a few more un-Kaiba like words, a tear rolled down his cheek silently. The tear landed on Mokuba's nose. He stood there in silence for a little while.

Seto's cobalt eyes were still closed and full when Mokuba's eyes fluttered wildy, slowly opening. When Seto's eyes opened they met with a familiar violet pair.

He was shocked, truly surprised at first he was speechless. Then he mumbled,

" M…m…m…mokuba?"

Mokuba moaned.

" YOUR ALIVE!" yelled Seto.

"…" "Seto?"

" Yes," Seto asked with tears of joy in his eyes.

" Seto?" Mokuba repeated, " Where am I?" " OW"

He winced in pain.

Seto held is hand.

" You're the best," Mokuba mumbled.

"Thank You." Seto whispered.

……….

Miracles can happen.

REVIEW

_

* * *

Responses to first five reviews:_

**_Julia:_ **_YEP!_

_**Yugislittleangel: **Thanks. It made me sad too._

_**Sami Ryou's hikari:** What ANOTHER lovely review from ya. Thank you for thanking me._

_**T.lei:** Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!_

_**KoiBara: **Thanks cries tears of joy_

* * *

A/N: Admit ya liked it. Sorry I got a little carried and it was a bit sappy….SO that is the end of **Can You Hear Me Now?** Hope you enjoyed. Later… PLEASE REVIEW. 


End file.
